


[Podfic] Hope Verse - Sign of Change and Cauldron: A Love Story

by Liannabob



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, Smut, The Adventure of the Final Problem, The sign of the Four, Victorian Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liannabob/pseuds/Liannabob
Summary: (Podfic originally posted to Amplificathon in 2011)Story Summaries (by author):"Sign of Change": Revolving around Watson's marriage and its impact."Cauldron: A Love Letter":  The eminently satisfying continuation of 'Sign of Change.'   Sherlock Holmes dies, returns from the dead, and fights to get his Watson back.





	[Podfic] Hope Verse - Sign of Change and Cauldron: A Love Story

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sign of Change and Cauldron: A Love Letter](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/467396) by Katie Forsythe. 



Link to the author's stories: [Sign of Change](http://liquidfic.org/soc.html) and [Cauldron: A Love Letter](http://liquidfic.org/cauldron.html)

 

Podfic length: 4 hours 15 minutes

 

Mp3s available via Dropbox:  [SoC ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/r6kg4vu2fzgon4i/1.%20The%20Sign%20of%20Change.mp3?dl=0)and [C:ALL](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6cpxuco8127nr8k/2.%20Cauldron%2C%20A%20Love%20Story.mp3?dl=0)

 

Please enjoy!


End file.
